scworldvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Facts about Worldvision Song Contest
Here's some interesting facts about Worldvision Song Contest. Other than general facts about participation numbers, there is also facts on countries too. Participation/General facts *The first ever contest was held in Vilnius, Lithuania as the head admin is from Lithuania. 20 countries debuted and has grown to over 50 in recent editions. *The first ever winner was Poland, who won by only a point against the Netherlands. This was the closest victory ever in the contest, and this was repeated in #2, where Finland won by a point against Romania. *The highest amount of points that has ever been obtained in the WSC is 260 points, which were achieved by Ellie Goulding and her song "Burn" in the 6th edition. Since second placed Bosnia & Herzegovina had 148 points, it is also the biggest gap between winner and runner-up (gap of 112 points). *The highest number of participants was '''56 '''and that was at the 5th edition. *The highest number of debuts was '''16 (excluding the first edition) '''and that was at the 4th edition. *The highest number of countries in a semi final was '''19 '''and that was at the 1st semi final in the 5th edition. *The lowest number of countries in a semi final was '''13 '''and that was at the 2nd & 3rd semi finals in the 7th edition *The highest number of disqualifications was '''5 '''unfortunately because countries failed to vote in the semi finals (and one in the final of #4) at the 4th & 5th edition. *The artist with the most participations is Aynur Aydin, having taken part already 3 times (in #1, #4 and #9, all for Turkey). Country facts *The countries with the most participations are (as of #7): Armenia, Croatia, Finland, Germany, Greece, Lithuania, Romania, Slovenia, Sweden and Turkey. They all participated since the very first edition and have not missed a single edition ever since. *The only countries that have never failed to qualify (in their participation at the contest) for the grand final are (as of #7's grand final): Albania, Denmark, Germany, Italy, Macedonia, Netherlands, Turkey and Uruguay. Estonia and Iceland could also be included, but since they didn't vote at #3 (Estonia) and #4 (Iceland), they were not allowed to pass to the final. *The countries with the most final participations are Germany and Turkey, both having taken part in every of the currently 7 finals. Germany is the only country to be in every final without getting a wildcard. *The only countries that have never qualified (in their participation at the contest) for the grand final are (as of #7's grand final): Chile, Czech Republic, Ecuador, Malta, Peru and Thailand. However, other countries, which were disqualified so they couldn't qualify: Belarus, Bolivia, Brazil, Cape Verde, Nigeria, Ukraine and Venezuela. *In #5, San Marino qualified for the first time ever. This was the smallest country in that final. *In #5, Azerbaijan qualified for the first time ever after being disqualified twice before in semi finals. *In #5, Montenegro qualified for the first time ever. *In #5, Portugal qualified for the first time ever. *In #6, Bosnia and Herzegovina qualified for the first time ever and came 2nd. *In #6, Israel qualified for the first time ever after failing from #4-#5. *In #6, Croatia qualified for the first time ever after failing from #3-#5. *In #7, Tunisia qualified for the first time ever after 4 semi final failures from #3-#6. *In #7, Bulgaria qualified for the second time ever, after 3 semi final failures from #4-#6. However, some countries have records for their first non-qualification too. Countries which failed to qualify for the final at least once were (as of #7; not counting if nations were DSQ): Armenia, Australia, Austria, Belgium, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Chile, Colombia, Croatia, Czech Republic, Ecuador, Finland, France, Greece, Hungary, Indonesia, Ireland, Israel, Kosovo, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Mexico, Moldova, Montenegro, Norway, Peru, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Serbia, Slovakia, Slovenia, South Africa, South Korea, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Thailand, Tunisia, United Kingdom and United States.